netstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Netstorm Command List
Here they are: every single OFFICIAL Netstorm command, listed in alphabetical order. number of commands found: 242 Abandon Brings up a message about setup and registering -Chamber <$AddRandom,#> # = tech number. Adds a piece to your island (as long as you have no temple), identified by their tech numbers (see this) eg. <$AddRandom,71> -jrc -Scorpion <$AddServer,0> Prompts you for the address of a server to add to your list -Chamber AddSpy AdjustSlider AdvanceRank AiParamSet AllowChatFrom AllyMenuSelection AllyWith Ascend <$AskEditFort> Brings up the 'Load Battle Map' menu as if you'd clicked on the Edit button in the main menu -Chamber <$BadgeSelect> Brings up the Add Island menu, as if you cliced on the Add Island Selection from the Edit Menu -jrc BattleDesc BlockChatFrom BottomTabAvail BrainCrankMoney Build BuildFortPiece ButtonPress ButtonRepeat ButtonRightPress BuyAgent BuyEspionage BuySpoof BuyWhoBought CanonGumpRightSelected CanonGumpSelected <$Capture> Toggles movie capture (continuous screenshots). Use Capture once to start, then again to stop -jrc CareAboutCursor CargoTab CarrierAboutToDrop CarrierAboutToPickup CarrierCanonGumpSelected CarrierCursorClick CarrierDrop CarrierPickUp ChalForceJoinBattle ChalSailJoinBattle ChalSailPos Challenge ChangeCR ChangeFontFace <$ChangeHandle> Brings up the multiplayer change name box -jrc <$ChangeMoney,#> # > 0. Gives the player the Storm Crystals specified. If you leave # off, gives unlimited Storm Crystals -jrc <$ChangeMusicVolume,#> # = 1 to 5. Changes the Volume of� the background music -swelb ChangePal ChangePriority ChangeSoundQuality <$ChangeSoundVolume,#> # = 1 to 5. Changes the Volume of the noises during the game -swelb ChangeSpyCredits ChatTo CheatAddIsland <$CheatAllTechnology,#> #=0 to 3. Gives you all the tech from one fury (0 = wind, 1 = rain, 2 = thunder, 3 = sun) -jrc <$CheatCapturePriest,#> #=0 to 7. Places a 'nobody' (no owner) priest on the player specified by the id's island (0 = you, 1 = ai2, etc.) -jrc <$CheatGetCoolFort> gives you sunCannon, sunDisk, balloon, thunderBattery, BULF and thunderCannon -jrc ClearTree $Config -swelb -jrc ContactMenuSelection ContentsChanged CreateAt CreateDynamicChildMenu CreateFromGem <$CreateHelpList> Creates NetstormPieceList.html, which contains info on all the units, in your netstorm directory -jrc CreateInitialGeysers CreateNugIsle <$CreateRandomGuns> Creates random guns on the first two created islands and islands in between. Does not create on an island with a temple -jrc CursorOver DecendToChalLevel DeclareDraw DelStateFile Deploy Descend <$DestroyAt, (#x##)> # and ## are between 1 to 255. # = x-coordinate ## = y-coordinate. Removes a piece in the location specified by # and ##. To find the exact location of a piece, you must use the Debug Hotkey. -jrc -Scorpion DestroyPiece DetonateBomb DigUp - gots to wait on this! -swelb DisableSound <$DoNothing,0> does exactly what it says. Usually used with the $Button event as a filler, like $Button=OK,DoNothing,0 <$DrawWater> toggles between lots of blue wavy lines through everything, and normal.-Scorpion DumpSquid EGModify EGReturn EditScript ElementClicked EmergeAndSpy ExcludeTypeFromBattle ExtractFromContainer0 ExtractFromContainer1 ExtractFromContainer2 ExtractFromContainer3 FactoryLevel FactoryTheme FlushStuffGump ForceFriendPing ForceHelp ForceServerDeath ForgeExtract FortChanged GetFullDeck <$GetTechnology,#> -swelb <$GoMultiplayer> Brings up the multiplayer Menu. -TVW Help HuntSpies ImageSlotClicked InflictDamage- gots to wait on this! -Scorpion InputLineEntered JoinTestBattle KickoffPlayer - multiplayer command KillFortDat LanguageChanged <$LeaveBattle,#> #=0 or 1. Using 0 brings up a window asking wheter or not the player wishes to depart. A value of 1 for # exits to the Main menu immediately. -swelb <$Lightning> Special effect. Gives a lightning effect at the top of the player window -swelb List LookAtSid - gots to wait on this! -jrc MakeAi MakeMine MarkFriend MeltDown - gots to wait on this! -swelb MenuJustClosed Message MetaChallenge MetaRefresh MissileHitTarget <$MissionAbort,#> #=0 or 1. Just as if you'd clicked on Game/Leave Missions. If <$MissionAbort,1> is used, game will immediately exit to main screen without giving the option of Main Menu / Replay Mission / Continue MissionAdvance <$MissionBegin, missionName> Begins the specified mission (don't use a filename extension on missionName). For example, if you have a Map named confrontation, then to start it, you'd use: <$MissionBegin,confrontation> MissionEnd -swelb MissionNextStage <$MissionNextTellAt> Goes to the next @# (where # is a number) and causes the TellAt counter to be incremented -jrc <$MissionRestart,0> Re-loads and re-starts the mission <$MissionReview> Reviews the mission objectives (as if you'd pressed F8) -Chamber ModeChange MoveCarrier <$MoveDialog,location> -swelb MoveIsland MovePuzzle <$NewFort,0> Calls up the Create New Map window -Chamber <$NotImplemented,0> Brings up a message saying the feature isn't implemented -Chamber NotifyPostDrop OpenAccountingGump OpenCombatGump OpenGate OwnSpy <$Pause> Will pause the game indefinately. It's just like pressing Shift-F9 during gameplay or by selecting Pause from the options menu -swelb PieceDropped <$PlayIntro> Plays the game intro, then returns you to the main menu -Chamber <$PlaySound,soundfile.wav> will play any sound file that is in the Netstorm\sounds directory. You can create custom sounds and add them to the Netstorm\sounds directory and they will play. Remember the .wav after the name of the soundfile name, or the game will crash! Pray - gots to wait on this! -jrc Press PriestDropOnAltar QueryDecendToChalLevel QueryLeaveChalBattle QueryViewMask <$QuitApp,99> Quits the Netstorm program immediately -swelb ReadFort Reject RequestGumpHeight <$RequestQuitApp,0> Just as if you clicked on Game/Quit Game -Chamber RequestTechnology Research Run SGChangeRequest SGValChanged STGTextLeftClicked STGTextRightClicked Sacrifice SacrificeDone Salvage - gots to wait on this! -Scorpion <$SaveGoMain,#> #=0 or 1. Used by the Editor to save a fort file and exit the Editor. 1 will save the Map and exit to the Main menu, while 0 will not save the Map. -swelb ScreenModeAbsChange ScreenModeChange <$SelectBridge,#> # = 0 to 3. Selects the specified bridge piece from the toolbar (0 = top left, 1 = top right, 2 = bottom left, 3 = bottom right) -jrc -Scorpion SelectMyTab <$SendBucks,AI#> AI# = 1 to 8. Will send 1000 storm crystals to the AI number that you specify� -jrc -Scorpion <$SetAllBridge,#> # = 0 -2. Sets all bridges to the state defined. 0 = cracked bridges 1= normal bridges 2 = hardened bridges -jrc SetArtSizeAt4x4 SetArtSizeAt8x8 SetButtonState SetFortType SetLanguage SetMoveableHack <$SetOwner,#> # = 0 to 8. Used by the editor to set a piece to the player or the AI defined by #. 0 indicates no owner, while 1 is the human player's piece. # 2 through 8 indicates that the unit belongs to the AI specified. -swelb SetServer ShipSailing <$ShowPlayerList> Brings up the player list ShowSection <$ShowTechnology,55> � just like pressing F6 during gameplay or by selecting View Knowledge from the menu SpecialRequest SpecialTutorialCommand SpyKill SpyMaster SpyPopUp <$Stall> Seems to stall the computer (you must press Ctrl+Alt+Del), not recommended -Chamber <$StartDemo,demoname> will start a Demo when called. To learn more about adding demos to your Campaigns, check out Adding a Demo to Your Campaign. -swelb StartSmoke - gots to wait on this! -swelb StartTestBattleServer StateReconnect StormCrystalEaten SwitchToSacrificeTheme TakeMission <$TakeScreenShot> Takes a picture of the screen. Saves the picture in the Netstorm directory <$Tell,label> -Chamber <$TellTip,#> # = 1 or 2. Shows the hints. A # of 1 will show the previous tip, while 2 shows the next hint. There are 34 tips in all. By setting tipNumber (using <$Config,tipNumber=##>, where ## = 1 to 34 )prior to calling this, you can define which tip will be dispayed. -jrc -swelb TestBattle TestSpy TestWildcard ToggleAlly ToggleBottomGump ToggleDebug <$ToggleHideBuildings> just like pressing the F2 key during gameplay or by selecting Hide Buildings from the menu. The first time you call this, it will Hide the Buildings. The next time, it shows them again. -swelb ToggleMinimap ToggleReporting ToggleTradeGump Trade TradeCompleted <$TurnToObelisk> Used by the editor to turn a spell into an obelisk. Currently, no use. -swelb URL URLAlias UnExcludeTypeFromBattle UnmarkFriend UnusedForgeBuild UpdateContents UpdateMultiplayerOptions UpdateTemplate Upgrade� - gots to wait on this! -jrc UpgradeAltar UseMog VerifyDeck ViewFort ViewFriends <$ViewHome> just like pressing F4 during gameplay or by selecting View Home Temple from the menu. -jrc ViewMeta <$ViewPlayer,#> # = 1 to 8. Gives you the info on specified player (1 = you, 2 = ai2, etc.) like in multiplayer mode eg. <$ViewPlayer,2> -jrc -Chamber <$ViewPriest,AI#> AI# = 1 to 8. Centers the screen around the AI number that you have specified -jrc <$ViewSpot,(#x##)> # and ## are between 1 to 255. # = x-coordinate ## = y-coordinate. Re-positions the screen to the desired x,y location. <$Viewspot,(1x1)> will display the top left of the Battle area, while <$ViewSpot,(255x255)> will show the lower right. -swelb ViewSpy WhammyBarMove WipeOut WorldDestSelected Credit Where Credits Due Stiletto of Island Sanctuary, Invisible Man, RasRic, Rahn, JRC, Chamber, Scorpion, TVW and not forgetting Highlander whom I believe was the author of these pages. If anyone reading this feels left out please contact me so I can include your name against your discoveries. category:NEC